saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nedelin
Nedelin (ネデリン, Nederin) was one of the 10,000 players trapped in Sword Art Online. Appearance Real World / Sword Art Online Avatar Nedelin has brushed-over jet black hair and orange eyes. In SAO, he wore a long, white hooded coat with light black metal plates attached to the shoulders, black lining and an orange pattern. The backside reached until the back of his knees and he wore it over a gray shirt. He also wore black leather pants, light metal boots, and light metal gauntlets. He keeps his sword in its sheath and throwing knives on his sides. Occasionally, to intimidate his opponents, he wears a mask with one side white and the other black with orange eyes. ALfheim Online Avatar Nedelin's ALfheim Online avatar was an Imp, which he chose because of their excellent night vision and dark magic. His face was very much alike to that of his SAO Avatar, except his skin had a hint of purple, a feature unique to Imps. He also wore a jacket, and it looks identical to the one he had in SAO, but it has orange lining and the sleeves are not folded up. It also has a collar. He has a metal gauntlet on his left hand a black and orange fingerless glove on his right. He wore a black shirt rather than gray. His black leather pants had flame and smoke designs. He still wore metal boots. Gun Gale Online Avatar In Gun Gale Online, Nedelin wears a half-face gas mask and white and orange headphones. He wears a half-white and half-black hooded jacket with orange lining and slightly folded sleeves that looks identical to his coat in SAO, without the armor and shorter. And like in ALO, he wears a black shirt under his jacket. He wears two fingerless black gloves on his hands. He has a sash on his waist that he uses to carry his throwing knives, combat knife, and grenades. On his feet were shoes designed to assist with parkour. Personality Nedelin is an introverted, fun-loving person who prefers to stay indoors but will go outside if necessary or if something more enjoyable is there. Usually, he stays quiet and talks to no one, but other times he talks excitedly and quickly. He is calm in most situations, and doesn't blush easily. He helps people whenever he feels motivated to. He is usually a solo player because of his shyness and low social skills. Background Nedelin spent his childhood in an all-boys school, and switched to a coed school for high school. Being in an all-boys school made him very nervous around girls, and rarely talked with them. He loved technology, and spent much of his time surfing the internet or playing video games. He saved up for a NerveGear and Sword Art Online with his own money, and initially thought he would be one of the first to die. Chronology Aincrad Arc He was one of the few solo players who were part of the clearing group. He got the last hit on one of the field bosses, giving him his Felupus Blade. He frequently "danced" around his enemies and spun his sword to switch it from a regular forehand sword hold to a dagger-like backhand hold. Due to the speed of which he did this, he got the unique skill Swords Dance, which gave him the ability to maneuver around the battlefield quickly and gracefully, while switching sword holds. He was able to escape the game and was not transferred into ALO. Fairy Dance Arc After surviving SAO, he learned that many SAO players were playing ALO. So, wanting to get that exciting feeling of slaying monsters again, he started playing it. He joined the game right before the Cait Siths and Sylphs went to the World Tree to help Kirito. He leveled up faster than the other beginners because of his SAO experience, and is still usually a solo player. He received the Deī Exodos from a field boss. He found an item called the Castflynch, which let him cast spells quickly without having to say the chant, but they cost more MP and the damage is halved. The Deī Exodos combined with the Castflynch soon became Nedelin's preferred arsenal and let him dominate the battlefield with combinations of supernatural slashes and destructive spells. Phantom Bullet Arc While getting slightly bored with ALO, Nedelin wanted a bigger challenge, and a new experience with the shooting games he played in the past. He then played Gun Gale Online, and started out bad, but then became more experienced and spent most of his time monster hunting. He also does some PK'ing, but usually it's because some PK squads try to ambush him. He wanted to participate in the third Bullet of Bullets tournament but was late and registration closed before he could enter. Relationships Phage - Nedelin's best and (formerly) only friend. If they are both somewhere he usually tries to stay close to her since he never knows anyone else. She is almost opposite him in terms of personality, however their interests align well. They like the same games, movies, books, etc. Nemesis - Nedelin considers Nemesis to be a passive imouto (little sister in Japanese)-type of person. Passive meaning that she isn't very noisy or excited, and imouto-type meaning that she is adorable-cute and not pretty-cute. Although, he finds that Nemesis shipping him and Phage to be slightly annoying. Seira - Nedelin looks up to Seira as a player, and thinks that she should've been the one to get the Unique Skill Holy Sword. He thinks that dueling her would be a terrible idea. He also claims that Seira reminds him of a character from a certain video game, but he can't remember which one. Abilities Nedelin is an expert swordsman, and uses acrobatics and smoke bombs to confuse his enemies by jumping over them and landing behind them or dodging under his opponent's sword to slash at their side. He uses his throwing knives to distract and stun his enemies to create openings in their defense. In GGO, he throws smoke grenades at his enemies to distract them, and uses his gas mask and radar display to his advantage. With his mask on, his conscience disappears and becomes a near-unstoppable killing machine. His personality becomes that of a crazed murdering clown. Sword Art Online *'Level: 94' *'HP: 12600' Main Equipment *Felupus Blade (One-Handed Short Sword) *Throwing Knives Skills One-Handed Rapier Skills *Horizontal *Impact Rattle *Dread Needle *Flash Drilling *Fallout Reave Alfheim Online *'Level: 26' *'HP: 3400' *'MP: 2000' Main Equipment *Deī Exodos (One-Handed Demonic Short Sword) *Throwing Knives Skills Gun Gale Online Main Equipment *Gas Mask, Wrist-mounted Radar Display *Akimbo .44 Magnums *MP5SD with a Red Dot Sight *Throwing knives *Smoke and Incendiary grenades *Combat Knife Skills *Acrobatics *Knife Creation *Army Combative Notable Achievements He got the last hit on a field boss in SAO, and shared the last hit with Phage on a field boss in ALO. Gallery SmokeMask2.jpg|Nedelin's mask NedelinSAO.jpeg|Nedelin's original design NedelinFate.png|Fate's interpretation of Nedelin Music Theme Trivia *Nedelin wore metal on his feet in SAO and ALO because he is a bit clumsy and stubs his toes on furniture frequently. **He wore parkour shoes in GGO because it was more fitting with a post-apocalyptic world than a metal boot. *His mask in SAO didn't give him protection from gases and sometimes fogged up. *His epithet, "Orange Blur," was given to him because he usually concealed his movements in battle and moved quickly so his opponents and bystanders only saw a blur of orange when they saw him move. *His sword in SAO, Felupus, is either a combination of the shortened version of the latin word for 'iron' and the latin word for 'wolf', or a combination of the latin word for 'poison' and the latin word for 'wolf'. *His sword in ALO, Deī Exodos, is a combination of Latin and Greek meaning "God's Exile." *He was an orange player for a while. *His mask was inspired by a character in one of his favorite anime shows. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Imp Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player Category:GGO Player Category:Survivor of SAO